In Pieces
by Sammicakes
Summary: AH Derek feels like there is something missing.Before,all he needed was his family.But,thats no longer enough.When he moves to yet another town,he meets Chloe Saunders.But,something is off about her.And he wants to know what.Everyone has a secret.Chlerek
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story has three purposes.**

**NUMBAH ONE: to help me get Derek in character**

**NUMBAH TWO: to be freakin' EPIC!**

**and NUMBAH THREE: to help me delve into the intricacies of the human brain.**

**TAKE NOTE THAT THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE/ ALL HUMAN STORY. IT IS ALSO SOMEWHAT DARKER. A_nd, yes. yes this is a_ _CHLERK_.**

**And thanks to my awesome Beta AMBUR! heart ya! :D**

* * *

I glared out the window onto the sunny suburban area. We had moved, _again_, and now Simon and Tori were unbearable. They understood _why_ we had to move. They didn't fight it, but it was obvious in the way that their shoulders slumped, in the way that they didn't talk, that they were taking it hard.

I know moving is hard for them, but could they at least _pretend_ to be happy. We hadn't even gotten there yet. I mean, it couldn't be that bad.

We rounded the corner, and I saw a giant house. Well, I suppose it wasn't really giant, it's just that the other houses around it were smaller than normal. We rolled into the driveway next to it, and the car came to a stop. I looked up at our house-to-be.

The house was nondescript, and it looked like all of the other houses on the street. Straight, green grass, brick walkway, and a red door. There was nothing special about it. But the house next door. That one held an air of secrecy, and I wanted to find out what it was hiding.

"Hey, guys," dad started, "I know it's hard to do this, but I can promise you one thing. We're going to stay here longer than the others. And, if I do something right, then we might get to permanently live here."

Simon looked up in hope. "Really?"

Tori also looked hopeful, but she didn't show it as much. She shrugged noncommittally, "Well, I hope they have a decent mall around here then."

I just continued to glare out the windows.

"Derek?" he asked.

"Yeah, whatever," I grunted.

We piled out of the car, and grabbed our suitcases. Simon ran to the door, and opened it. Running inside I heard him yell, "I call dibs on the bathroom!"

I cracked a smile. On the way here, Simon had three large sodas, and claimed he didn't need to go to the bathroom. Then, just about ten minutes ago, he said he needed a bathroom desperately. Dad said we would be there soon, and I thought Simon might have had an aneurism if he held it any longer.

I walked into the house, and a wall of cold air slammed into me. Goosebumps rose on my arm, and I shivered. I walked up the stairs, and found a bedroom. It had its own bathroom, and was large enough for two people. I set my suitcase down, and went to see the rest of the floor.

There was one master bedroom, and two more bedrooms, fortunately. They all had their own bathrooms, and walk-in closets. _At least Tori will be happy_, I thought.

I went back downstairs, and saw that dad was telling Tori and Simon something. I walked over and dad looked up to see me.

"There you are Derek," he said. "As I was saying, I'll be going to the school to finish some paperwork for tomorrow. I'll be back soon."

Once he left, Tori and Simon glanced at each other, and ran towards the stairs. It was a constant battle with them. Who could get the better room? Usually Tori won, but since there were three rooms for them to choose from, all they had to do was fight over the biggest one. Even so, I didn't feel like listening to their meaningless bickering.

I sighed, and headed towards the back door. We had a porch in the back, and it led down to a garden. Flowers of every color and type looked at me, and near the back, there was a single oak tree. It must have been ancient. Thick branches towered over me, and the trunk was massive. A little wooden swing hung there. Actually, it was more of a bench. It was wooden, and painted white.

I sighed. There was something wrong. I just felt so … unsatisfied with everything. It used to be that all I needed was my family. But, now, I felt like there was something missing.

It was so frustrating because I couldn't tell why. There is an answer to every question, and this one eludes me. I just feel so out of place. It was like a calculus problem that I couldn't solve. I _knew_ there was an answer, I just couldn't find it.

I looked at the large house again. The mullioned windows reflected light into my face, and I had to move. Then I saw her.

She was looking out one of the top windows, and I could barely make her out. She appeared to have shoulder-length blonde hair, with a pinkish tint, and large eyes. Her mouth went into a little "o" of shock when she saw that I had seen her. She ran out of sight, and left me wondering.

Just then, another girl came to the window. She held a tube of something in her hand, she had long dark hair, and I could tell that there was a quizzical look on her face. She looked at me for another second, and then went running after her friend.

Who was the girl with the blonde hair?

What was she like?

But, most importantly, why do I even care what an insignificant girl thinks of me? She couldn't be more than thirteen. But, I can't deny, there's something odd about that girl, whoever she is.

There's something odd about her, and I want to know what.

…xxxXXXxxx…

When dad came back, we had dinner. It was take-out, since dad can't cook for shit, and it was also sort of a please-forgive-me! kind of thing. I waited until everyone else was done before I ate the remains of the pizza.

I went upstairs to take a shower. I undressed quickly, and hopped in the shower, adjusting the temperature ever so slightly.

After I was done with that, I washed my face, and got in my shorts.

My thoughts were never far from that girl, and to be frank, it was bothering me. I climbed into bed, and fell asleep. Dreams of strawberry blonde girls haunted me.

* * *

A/N:Did you like it? Jsut one more thing... this will NOT be a typical AU/AH story. it may seem that way at first, but it won't be. Just know that now. can I have 3 reviews? PLEASE?

Love ya!

~Sammi :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OMFG. I'M SO SORRY FOR THE *INCREDIBLY* LONG UPDATE! ...I had the worst case of writers block evar. no joke. XP *shot*

anyways, **SHOUT-OUT TIMEEE**!

**hawaiiangrl**: I sure hope it will be! )

**LITTLE** **NECRO**: X3 :3 Thanks soooo much! :D I'm flattered, really!

**murrey-2012**: Yayyy! I was hoping to hear something like that! :D

**doarfthXx**: your use of curses is da bomb, man! XD And, I'm happy to hear that it isss! :D Your stories are amazing, as well! :D

**wolflover1996**: ...Sorry...I seem to have let you down on that first one, but I think i succeeded in the second! :D i HOPE so anyways...

**suzi1811**: OMFG. hi! :D Really? :D Lol, I LOVE DPOV, nut I think I suck at writing it, soooo...I try, though! i can promise you that much. I can promise that much, Simon has *other* plans. :D

**MissBipolarBOTDF**: Btw, I love your penname! :D Really? even if it is OOC 'cause I suck at writing form Derek's POV? Lol, I'm sure that problem will be fixed over time, but until then...yeah... :O Really, truely? i am? :D :D :D *face splits from smiling too much* XD I know that feeling all to well. XD Here you go...even if it's incredibly overdue. :/

**Jingles**: Don't go thinking I have forgotten your nickname, already! XD Thanks for lovin' it! :D

**kikimo05**: :D Don't you loooove mysterious, though? i know *I* do! :D

**Lauren94**: Ummm, HI! XD Whirring, huh? Welllll, I hope it's not totally obvious what I'm going to do, then... :D I am? lets hope I can STAY that way! I have my doubts, but I hope they shall be oblitereated soonnnnn! XD Brooding...heh...one of his personality traits I have to work on, 'cuase I know I'M not brooding...I will try, though! hehhehheh...you'll see! XD

**PreppyEmoGirl**: *sniffles* you can't even read this, can you? *cries*

**Chlereklover**: YAYYY! Here's you (belated) update!

**TheImaginaryDream**: I SHALLLL! :D OMFG Thanksss! I don't get compliments like that often! :D

**Sweetie**: Yes. yes you can. XD thankssss! :D you know I love it when people say that! XD *ego being fluffed* lol XD

**Sun** **Streaks**: BTW, if you review this chapter, tell me if it's okkay to call you Sunny! I want to call you Sunny from now onn! it's such a cute monicer, dontcha think? Unless you don't...then tell me not to call you that, and I'll give you a different nickname! :D Well, i wonder what she DOES think of him. :3

**DONE! have fun reading! :D**

* * *

I had already been awake for about thirty minuets when the shrill alarm sounded. Six forty-five in the morning, and I had barely gotten three hours of sleep.

My hand automatically went to silence the alarm clock, but instead of getting up, as I usually did, I laid there. I laid there and wondered about the greeting I would get from this new school. These days were always the worst. Starting over as the "new kid".

The first stares were always the worst. At first it was only a look of shock at seeing someone so tall. Then, it slowly morphed into a look of disgust. And, I could never quite pin down what it was they were disgusted with. Most of my acne had left, and my black hair no longer seemed constantly greasy. As far as I could tell, the awful stench that followed me was gone, too.

So what was it that made them act so strangely?

But, for some reason, the feeling seemed lightened, this time. Maybe the fact that it was an art school had something to do with it. After all, isn't art school where all the strange people went? Of course, I really shouldn't be judging by appearances. Or stereotypes, really.

I got up, and sat on the edge of my bed, resting my face in my hands. I dropped my hands to my lap, and slowly stood up and stretched. My joints popped and cracked as I stretched as far as I could.

That's when I realized that I didn't dream of him. Not once did I even think about him. I guess I should thank the girl by doing what she did to me.

As I got dressed in my new uniform, I focused solely on the little blonde girl, and her friend. I barely even notice when Simon says hello to me. I was in a haze of curiosity, and didn't even feel the need to bite Tori's head off, about some rude remark she made.

I slowly and mechanically ate my breakfast. When the time was right, we all got in the car. I awoke out of my stupor to notice that we had made it to our new school. The big double doors opened gaily, and I ducked my head, so it wouldn't get hit.

This school was clean. The polished floors shone, and the bright white walls beamed with perfection. We all made our way towards the humble looking front office. It too was cleaned to perfection. The carpeted area had no trace of dirt on it at all. The glass windows were smudge free, and allowed me to see everything that was happening. Guys and girls were lounging about, in school uniforms.

And, I don't think I have ever seen so many variations of the same outfit. Tied, twisted, tucked, curled, unbuttoned. Every person had some sort of variation that made their outfit unique. Even styles that mimicked other styles looked unique. It made me want to conduct some sort of research.

I looked over to see the secretary, and quickly realized that the seemingly untouchable perfection did not extend to the workers. The secretary had a purple suit on, and high heels. Her hair was pulled back into a loose pony-tail, and her make-up was very noticeable. She was smacking gum loudly, and grimaced when she saw the three of us. She narrowed her beady eyes, and looked down on us behind her hawkish nose.

"Are you the three new Bae kids?" She asked in a nasally tone.

Simon nodded, and she ducked her head into some sort of pile of papers. She reemerged a couple of seconds later with three little slips of paper in her hand.

"These are your schedules." She then pulled out several smaller sheets that I hadn't noticed before. "And these," she continued, "are your locker combinations and numbers." She started to distribute them between us, pausing only slightly before handing me mine.

She then shooed us away, and reburied herself in that stack. Once we were in the hallway, we all looked at our schedules and locker combos. Mine was fairly simple. My schedule is what held my attention, though.

Period One: Self-Teaching Math| Mr. Carroll | Room 211

Period Two: Chemistry | Mrs. Alender | Room 518

Period Three: English 2 | Ms. Collins | Room 220

Period Four: Physical Education | Mr. King | Main Gym

- - Lunch - -

Period Five: Economy | Ms. Cast | Room 128

Period Six: Spanish 3 | Mrs. Mead | Room147

Period Seven: Study Hall | Mrs. Smith | Room 369

Period Eight: Tech Ed | Mr. Snickit | Room 258

Well, those are some . . . unique names, I thought. Then I looked closer, and with astonishment and outrage, I saw that I had devolved classes.

I was in far more advanced classes than this, but maybe dad did it to help integrate me into the school better.

I sighed, and grabbed my locker number and combo. _534, 46-25-12_.

I glanced over at some of the lockers, and saw where the numbers were leading. _It looks like I'm turning,_ I thought.

I glanced over at the other aisles, just to double check that I had the right direction. It was, and I took the next right, and soon came to my locker. I quickly dialed in the combo, and saw that it had graffiti all over the inside.

_FUK OFF_, _DIKHEADZ_, and _JACK-OFF!_ Were some of the more popular ones. I sighed, and set my backpack on one of the metal hooks, and looked at my schedule.

I glanced at the room number, and followed the signs on the wall to the math class.

Then I bumped into someone. She was incredibly short, and had blonde hair with red streaks in it. She stood there frozen for a moment, then glanced up at me. She widened her big blue eyes as she took in my height, and she stumbled backwards.

I reached out to grab her before she fell, and pulled her back upright, taking note of the large blue-black bruise on her arm.

"I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-sorry-y! I-I-I wasn't l-l-looking wh-where I-I w-was go-going."

Wow did she have a stutter.

"Don't mention it. Watch out where you're going next time, though." The words came out harsher than I intended, and she flinched slightly. The bell rang, and she looked up in alarm. Then she dashed off without another word.

I watched her slowly retreating form with interest. She was the girl in the window, I think. I didn't expect her to be in high school, though. She seemed to tiny and innocent. And what about that big purple bruise on her arm? Where did that come from?

* * *

A/N: Can you guess the author's names that I used as teacher names? if you can get all of them, then i will reward you with a special gift of your choosing! it has to be writing, though...jsyk XD

Reviewww!

~Sammi :D


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: ... HOLY SHIT I AM SO GODDAMNED SORRY! I actually have an excuse, too! My computer pulled a fast one on me. I got a virus, and not only were ALL my files deleted, but I couldn't write! My parents wouldn't let me use any other computer, either, because they thought that I would infect them, too. A legit concern, but COME ON._

*dies*

GAH, I'M SO SORRY! It was happening so slowly that I didn't even NOTICE it happening, 'till it was too late! T^T

*******The winners of the contest are...MurasakiNeko13 and SeddieBangleandWarriors4eva!***** _PM me for your prizes!_**

**Shout-out time~!** Too many for individual shout-outs! I'm happy and sad at the same time! :D

**MurasakiNeko13, tahraaa, Ginnie-Belle, SweetDreamzz3116, WiccaChick98, FutureRulerOfTheWorld, doarfthXx, That was such an epic fail, Chlerek, hawaiiangrl, elizi02, XSabineX, Vividly'xD, SeddieBangelandWarriors4eva, suzi1811, xxNecro-Grlxx, sir-M-smarty106, Chlereklover, bookfreak9123, sadsTORI103, ratherbereading125, new-Necro03, Necromancer1999**

**I'M SO SORRY AND I LOVE YOU ALL~! **

* * *

It had been a week. I discovered that the small blonde girl was named Chloe. It suited her, I think. She wanted to be a screenwriter, and had an ass of a boyfriend named Royce. He played football, and was big and burly, but he was extremely clever.

Classes were easy as shit, because they had all been downgraded, but that meant the homework load was _also_ easy as shit. I hadn't seen Chloe since that first day, though she's in some of my classes.

I wonder where she is.

Anyways, I had two classes with Simon, and none with Tori, so that was a plus. Another plus was that Tori had made friends with one of the biggest preps in the school. Liz Delany was her name. She was uncharacteristically nice for the girls that Tori usually hangs out with, so that seemed to have softened her attitude a bit.

I hadn't seemed to make progress with the whole 'making friends' thing, but people weren't going out of their way to hate me, either. I had astounded the teachers with my knowledge, and they all picked me when I raised my hand.

Life was okay.

I was in English, when suddenly, someone walked in. It was Chloe. People who I presumed to be her friends came up to greet her, and when she turned her head, I could see a faint outline of a bruise painting her cheek. Was that why she hadn't com to school?

They all took their seats, and the teacher came in. She had been droning on about conjugations for sometime, when a note presented itself. It had been expertly flipped onto my desk, and I turned around to see who had sent it.

Surprisingly, it had been Chloe.

I turned back around, and was about to ignore it, when my curiosity got the better of me. I opened the note as discreetly as possible, and read it.

_Hi! Well, I just wanted to (kind of) introduce myself. I'm Chloe, your new neighbor! I hope I get to know you better!_

_Chloe_

I chuckled, and turned to nod at her. I saw her smile, and I turned back around to do my work.

At the end of the class she caught up to me.

"Hi!"

I nodded my head. "Hello."

"As you probably figured out, I'm Chloe. What's your name?" She smiled sweetly at me, and I gave her a half-grin in return.

"I'm, ah, my name is Derek."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Derek."

She offered me her hand, and I took it. We just kind of walked around for a while, when I asked about something that had been eating at me.

"Hey, I don't mean to pry or anything, but what's that on your cheek?"

He smile faltered for a second, then came back, albeit, a little forcedly. "Oh, it's nothing, really."

I shrugged. "Okay."

An awkward silence had dropped between us. I continued to walk along, but the sudden tension made me rub the back of my neck. I rested the urge, but just barely.

I was about to say something, when she opened her mouth, and broke the intense silence around us.

"Well, ah, I'll guess I'll see you later. Bye!"

"Bye," I said back.

After she left, I went back to my locker, and got my things. Right as I shut my locker, I heard the tell-tale chime. The bell had rung, and I cursed silently. I started to jog through the building, planning my excuse. I ran past a few hallways when I stopped. _What was that?_

I went back, and I saw Chloe. She was talking to herself, but it made no sense.

"Well, I think you should just talk to him! It would be so much better if you just got it over with!"

A pause, as if there was someone else talking to her.

"Well, you'll never get him if you do that!" She giggled, and swatted the air next to her.

"Chloe?" I asked hesitantly. "Who are you talking to?"

She whipped around, and her face was deathly pale. "Um, I-I-I... W-w-well, I-I, ah, I u-uh, j-j-j-just m-m-my-myself, w-w-why?"

"No reason, I guess. See you later."

She giggled nervously, and ran a hand through her hair. "Y-y-yeah, b-b-bye!"

She shut her locker, and almost ran away.

I stood there for a few more minuets, thinking.

_What was she doing?_

Then I remembered I was late for class. As I ran, I continued to think, though. _If she really was talking to herself, she would've been embarrassed that she had been caught, right?_ _And what had been with the whole hysterical giggling, and blanched face? She hadn't been scared, she must have been embarrassed,_ he reasoned with himself.

So why was there fear in her eyes?

* * *

A/N: Was it good? Did you dig on it? You are expected to be confused. If you know what's going on...then you have some kind of awesome mind-reading abilities~!

REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED. :D

~Sammi D':


End file.
